


Ph. Ds

by kyasuu



Series: tumblr things [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, crack ship, dick joke, pls this was written for a single dick joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyasuu/pseuds/kyasuu
Summary: For momma-nessy on tumblr: "Winterstrange concept: Bucky and Stephen are already dating, and whenever Steve makes jokes about "I see you're still dating a Steve", Bucky retorts "Yeah, I prefer that PH-D""self explanatory.





	Ph. Ds

**Author's Note:**

> fdasugphdhpghduhPOSGHPUOS  
> this story has a post on tumblr [here](https://kyasuu.tumblr.com/post/174194236022/hey-ass-winterstrange-concept-bucky-and-stephen)

“Hi, Steve,” Bucky says, not looking away from his phone where he’s lying on his bed when the door to his room bursts open without the other knocking. Only Steve’s comfortable enough with him to do that; well, Tony does it, too, sometimes, though usually thats after a thirty hour stint in the workshop.

“Why did I have to hear it from  _ Peter Parker _ that you’re dating Stephen Strange?” Steve cries without returning the greeting. Bucky nearly drops his phone on his face in surprise, but thankfully he catches himself. He turns away from where he’s one-handedly typing a message to the man in question to stare at Steve.

“I didn’t think I  _ needed _ to tell you,” Bucky sputters, sitting up on the bed. “I thought you  _ knew. _ Tony fucking Stark knew, and he’s the most emotionally constipated person I know.” He squints at his best friend disbelievingly before figuring he shouldn’t be all that surprised. Steve still hasn’t noticed the  _ massive _ crush Tony has on him, after all. For all that he’s a tactical genius, Steve is a bit oblivious when it comes to romance. “Think about it, Stevie!”

Steve makes a strangled noise. “I didn’t want to  _ assume-- _ besides, it’s all stuff I used do with you!”

Bucky sets his phone down to rub his temples. “Steve,  _ I used to date you, _ ” he sighs, looking at his best friend pointedly.

There’s a long beat of silence, and Steve’s face colors red in embarrassment. “Oh my God, I’m an idiot.”

“You are,” Bucky agrees, though his tone is fond. “‘S what I like about you, though, so you’re forgiven.” He picks up his phone and resumes typing his message.

“I see you’re dating another Steven, though,” Steve remarks, sounding amused.

Bucky doesn’t even bat an eye or look up from the screen as he quips back, “Yes, well, unfortunately for you--”  _ and fortunately for Tony, _ he adds privately, “--I prefer Strange’s Ph. D.”

Steve makes a sound that sounds vaguely like a cat hawking up a spitball. Bucky suppresses the grin that’s threatening to break out over his face as his eyes flicker up briefly just to see the priceless expression on his best friend’s face. “ _ Bucky,” _ he squawks, voice an octave higher than usual.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing personal,” Bucky says cheerfully. “I’m sure Tony would enjoy yours, though.”

_ “What?!” _


End file.
